Maximum Ride - Find Yourself
by Alliebug97
Summary: After escaping Itex at a young age, the flock was split up and don't remember anything about eachother except that there were others like them. But what happens when Fang and Max meet eachother in school? Will the reconnect and realize who they are? What happens when Max ends up living with Fang? Find out! Some Fax :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guess what! I'm not James Patterson! SO, I guess I don't own Maximum Ride! Darn..._**

Not everyone goes through life with hardships. Sadly mine don't come to an end. I am Maximum Ride

I don't remember everything, but when I was six I escaped from a place where me and other kids were experimented on. More specifically, me and these other five kids got wings. Yes, _wings. _Well we all escaped but we shortly had to leave each other. The only thing I remember after that was that me and this one guy were particularly close, I don't recall his name.

Before we left we had given each other gifts to remember-he gave me a long necklace with a smooth stone at the end. It has a F engraved on it. I'm guessing t's fr his name.

I gave him a knit bracelet. It was all black and had wings on it, well, for obvious reasons. I wear my necklace everyday, usually tucked under my shirt out of view.

We haven't seen each other since.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\

I am now 15 and starting my sophomore year. The only bad thing is, my foster parents were in a car accident a month ago.

It didnt end well. So bad that they couldn't identify them. So I took most of my stuff, food, any cash i could find, the tent we went camping in, and left. I didn't want to go to foster care again. I walked down the street to this little bridge that has woods and a small creek to the left, and some more woods and a lake to the right. Near the lake, I went a little ways into the woods and pitched the tent. This is where I will live for a while. I can handle it, I'm Maximum Ride.

Well, it's been a month and I'm flying to school. I land in the woods across the street and walk over. I have first period CAD with . I sit down and wait.

Then, this kid walks in. He's tall, has long brownish-black hair (looks more black than brown), wearing a black shirt with a faded blue zipped sweatshirt over top and jeans. I don't know why, but he just seems familiar.

The whole class period I couldn't shake this feeling that I _had_ to go talk to him. Then the bell rang and my day went on.

I'm flying back home after volleyball. Yeah, I play on the JV volleyball team for my school. I am so exhausted. Yet again, I can't remember a time where I havent been exhausted. Oh well.

I land and I crawl in the tent. I go back out and quickly wash up in the lake with some shampoo I smuggled. Yes, I steal occasionally but I'm not that bad of a person. I just, have too. But I clean up, do my homework, and got to bed. The only thing I've eaten today was an apple. Living the good life, huh?

It's been a week into school or a little more and it's friday. I've finally decided to go talk to that kid in front of me.

I sat down next to him "Hey! Mind if I sit?" i try to sound somewhat cheery. Not really my style.

"No, go ahead." he replied. His voice is somewhat deep, but not too deep. It sounded nice. Wait, back on topic!

"My name's Maximum. Maximum Ride, but people call me Max. Call me Maximum and you will regret it." So much for cheery. I threw in a smirk to show him I'm not gonna kill him..yet. Just kidding!

"Fang." he gave a half smirk. It made me melt.

I did not just say that

"Fang?" what kind of name is that? Not that I don't like it.

"Well it's actually Will but everyone calls me Fang. And if you call me Will I can say the same to you for calling you Maximum." again the smirk.

"Am I supposed to be scared? Ha!" It was an instant click. He's different, I'm glad I went and talked to him. I just still can't shake this feeling that..that I just can't explain.

The next week flew by and we've gotten closer. I feel like I can tell him anything! Well except for the wings and me living in a tent. i don't think anyone can tell though. I have all my good clothes that I had when my foster parents were here, i still have an iPod and wi-fi from the people near me so i can text, and I can hide me feelings _very_ well. At least i hope I can hide the last one...

**Okay so this isn't my first fanfic but it's my first Maximum Ride. I just had been having this dream and I wanna write it out so I can expand on it. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I looked in the mirror and had a realization: I'm a teenage girl and not a middle-aged man. I already knew that but I'm just pointing out that I'm not James Patterson so there is no possible way I own Maximum Ride. KBYE!_**

FANG POV

So it has been three weeks since Max decided to come and talk to me. Now, I'm not much of a talker but I'm glad she did. I just had this feeling about her.

We have gotten to know each other pretty well. Well enough for me to know something's up.

Over the last 3 weeks she has change _a lot_ and i don't mean in a good way. She sounds exhausted, tired, and fragile (and max is ANYTHING but fragile). She has bags under her eyes and looks like she dropped 20 pounds. She doesnt look good.

I'm worried

MAX POV

I wake up to the sound of the beat up antique buggy that the Fitches have. They live next to the woods but they can't see me. It's my wake up call usually since, well, I have no alarm clock anymore. Sometimes I use my ipod that I charge at school but I don't like it dying before I walk to school. Music is the one thing that makes me happy. Well, besides Fang.

uhm...yeah.

I heave myself up to start the day as best I can. It gets harder each day. At least it's Friday. It is an hour walk to school at it's about 5:30a.m. I get dressed and head out.

I get to school at about 6:30 and go into the bathroom. I try my best to make myself not look like some from Night of The Living Dead and it's 7:05. Yeah, I needed that much work. Ugh..

I walk down to CAD and take a seat. I am soooo tired. I think I might just close my eyes for a minute...

...

"Max! Max! Wake up!"

"Ugh, what the hell dude?" I say grudingly opening mym eyes.

"You fell asleep and class is going to start." Fang replied.

"Oh..yeah"

"Max wh-" fang began but interrupted.

"Alright class! Today is a draw day so get to work!"

"Talk to you later." he said giving me a look. Uh oh.

I walk into lunch and sit across from Fang. he gives me a looke that says "We need to talk". I brush it off as Iggy and Gazzy join us. And no, those are not their real names. Like Fang they've been called that since they were little. It's actually Kyle and Alex but, yeah.

I sit down and shortly the aid says the lunch line opens. At that the boys all rush up faster than anything. Like, seriously, they act like their starving and they don't see me running up there.

Yeah I havnt eaten in about a week. I've lost count.

Fang comes back first with his tray filled.

"Not eating again?" he asks like he knows something. Hmph.

"Not hungry" I say simply. Lie.

"You havn't eaten lunch in weeks. It's not Take this." he held out his sandwich.

"One, that's yours I am not taking it. Two, I'm fine. And three I'm not hungry." I said , lie, lie.

"Max-" he began

"Fang, I said no now drop it." I was starting to get upset and light headed. Iggy and Gazzy sat down and we started making conersation. When lunch ended Fangand I walked to his locker like we normally do.

"Max, what's going on? You're not acting like yourself!"

"I'm fine Fang, I told you to drop it."

"You know I can't do that, I care too much about you to see you-"

"See me what?! I'm perfctly fine!" Lie. "Say more thing and I swear.."

"Max.."

"Drop it. Anyways, are you coming to the volleyball game?" I tried sounding cheery.

"Yeah" I can see the hurt in his eyes."I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you later"

"Bye Max." Pain ringed in his voice. Ugh I'd tell him but I don't want him to worry. Well, I guess it's a little late for that but...yeah.

I dove to dug the ball and got it to the setter, she set it to Colleen, and she hit it winning the match for us. We're going to play offs!

I ran over to Fang and gave him a hug. He tensed up but quickly returned the hug. God that feels good.

...anyways.

After breaking down the net Fang and I walked outside with Fang. It's about 7:00.

"Need a ride?" Fang offers.

"Nah, I'm good." I will be walking to my tent. It's all good.

"Suit yourself, I will see you later?"

"Definently." And he walked around the corner. I have to be careful walking home sohe doesnt see me since he lives around the block. Should be a nice walk back. I really hope you noted the sarcasm or else I do not wnt to live on this planet anymore it should be that obvious.

FANG POV

I walked around the corner and walked to the woods behing the school. It's dark so I don't think anyone would see me if I flew around.

Yes, you heard me right. I fly with _wings. _No big deal. I grew up in a lab with some other kids that were turned into mutant bird freakstoo. All we had was each other until we busted out.

This on girl, well, she and I had a special connection. We knew we had to go seperate ways but neither of us wanted to. So before we left I made her a necklace that has a rock with an F engraved on it for Fang.

She gave me this knit bracelet with wings on it. I'm not a fan of jewelry for men but it's special. And blck, my favorite color. I wear it to this day.

So i too off and had a little detour and found myself near home around 7:45. I can feel the wind rushing through my feathers an man it feels good. Then something catches my eye.

I look closer; _it's Max._


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Knock knock* Anyone home?_**

**_Yeah, It's alliebug!_**

**_Wait this isn't James Patterson?_**

**_No, I am not and I do't own Maximum Ride either._**

**_Darn..._**

FANG POV

I see Max walking down towards the bridge. Wtf? What is she thinking walking home at night? It's freezing!

I hover down near the trees that hang over the bridge as she passes under. I can just make her out through the branches. I see her look around her and then go into the woods. I land once I see she was far enough in the woods so she wouldn't notice me. I start to make my way into the woods. What is she doing?

As I'm walking I notice a tent in the distance. I see Max going inside. You've got to be kidding? She's living in a tent?!

I walk up to the door -ehr- opening of the tent. Right as I was about to open it she came out and looked up at me, horror in her eyes.

"Max?" this couldn't really be happening. is she really living in a tent? Why didn't she tell me? I could've helped her!

"Fang! I-I.."

"Max!" I ran to catch her. She passed out.

MAX POV

Ugh I have this massive headache. What the hell! I open my eyes and look around. It seems like i'm in someone's livingroom and it looks like they're living pretty well. What am I doing here?

Oh, yeah. I passed out.

In my tent.

In front of Fang.

Shit.

I start to sit up but it makes my headache grow. i think I groaned because from around the corner came Fang's dad.

"Take it easy Max, you need to relax."

" ? What am I doing here?"

"Will brought you in last night, said you passed out. He told me the rest and, well, he'll explain more when he gets back. He went to the store to pick up some more food for you."

" I can't it's too much trouble!"

"Nonsense, he'll back soon. I think the two of you need to talk anyways." he gave me a fatherly look. It's refreshng. And just as he said that Fang walked in the door carrying grocery bags.

"Well took you long enough" said with a laugh. "Someone has finally woken too!"

Fang looked over at me. He motioned to the kitchen and I followed him. Layed out is a buffet of food. Eggs, pancakes, bacon. Stuff I havn't had in almost two months. Well, I havn't had any food in the last few weeks. but still, point made.

"Fang I -"

"Eat. Now." He gave me a look. I was actually beat at this staring contest. I've never seen him this serious before. His face seemed unrecognizable, scary even. Ugh I feel like crap now. I really screwed up.

"Okay..." I say giving up. I down 6 pancakes and 10 pieces of bacon along with a pile of eggs. What? He said eat...

Fang finishes soon after and motions me to follow him again. "Where are we going?" I ask but he says nohing. Great, silent treatment. We make are way up stairs and he leads me to a bedroom. It has light blue walls and a bed with a mixture of different shades of blue entertwined within it. It's reminded me of the ocean like it was made for me.

"You'll be staying here." WHAT?!

"NO I can't I dont want to be a nuisance it's too much trouble and i just cant -" He put a hand ovr my mouth.

"Stop arguing you're staying here permanently." he still seems angry.

"At least let me explain myself." I say. He takes a deep breath.

"Fine, midnight meet me on the roof." and he left without another word.

I decided to lokk around a bit. First thing I notice is my stuff is on the bed. I can't believe he brought it all here for me. I feel so guilty taking all this from then. Ugh. I see a bathroom to the right of the doorway I came in. It's a double bath so there's a room on the other end too. The room is all black, must be Fang's. Then I walk out these double glass doors onto a balcony. I have my own balcony?! No freaking way! It's gonna be great for late night flights! To my right I notice Fang has a blacony too. I have to be careful when taking off to make sure he doesnt see. Well I guess I better get settled.

It's 11:00 now and I'm suppose to meet Fang in an hour. I just put the last of my clothes away and make my way to my balcony. I dont go all the way out but I just stand in the doorway.

I see Fang come out onto the balcony. I see him looking around, not noticing me. I was about to say something, but then he did something that I never thought would happen.

He jumped off the balcony.

I would've screamed but he popped right back up, _with wings_. Sorry, but what the fuck just happened?!

He flys off into the distance and I'm left there...baffled. How is it possible that he has wings? The only people I know who have wings were the kids from The School (Itex).

Then it hit me.

He's the boy from my memories.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I'm too lazy to do an interesting thing on how I'm not JP so I'm just going to say it...I'm not JP and I do not own Maximum Ride.**_

MAX POV

After I snapped out of it I ran back inside and flopped on my bed bringing the pillow over my face. What just happened?! Recap:

Fang found out I lived in a tent and have been starving, I pass out and he takes me in, Fang is pissed, and he just flew off with wings that only the boy I have only memories about from childhood could possibly have.

Interesting day, huh?

This cant be happening. How is it possible that out of all the places on earth I find the boy that I have longed to see again since we were little. That's right, it cant be possible. I can prove it too! I just need to look at his wrist to find the bracelet. Got it.

Once I have this all sorted out I look at the clock and it's 11:45pm. I fly onto the roof and turn my back to the balconies so he can just fly up and not try to sneak around.

This could be interesting...

FANG POV

I went out for a quick flight to clear my head. How could she not tell me? I thought we were closer than that. It just pisses me off that I didnt try to help when I knew something was up in the first place! Damn it.

It's been almost an hour so I'm flying back to the house and I see her sitting on the roof, waiting. She has her back turned to me so I can land without her noticing.

I'm silent like that.

I land and walk up to her . She looks up at me, pain and confusion in her eyes. I feel like crap for treating her like that, but I just can't get over the fact that she didnt tell me.

"Fang, I really can explain" I give her a look as to go on. "My foster parents died in a car accident two months ago. The police couldnt identify the bodies, so they didnt know I was now without parents." Well she's got me convinced...sorta. "They never kept in touch with family so I didnt have anyone to contact. I didn't want to ask any friends for help because I didn't want pity or to be a burden on anyone. But I didn't want to go to foster care again. So I took all I can and pitched a tent in the woods where you found me." I can hear he voice weakening like she is trying to hold back tears. She noticed and takes a deep breath and continues. "I didnt have much money or food so I havn't been eating. I didnt tell anyone because I didnt want, again, pity or to be a burden. That's the only reason I didnt tell you. It was so I didnt have to put you through all this. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I'm sorry too I shouldnt have been as hard on you." I feel really bad now.

"There's one thing I need to do real quick." huh?

"What is it?" and right then and there she gets up and pulls my sleeves up. She starts shaking.

MAX POV

I pull up his sleves and there it is. A black bracelet with wings. I'm stunned and fall to my knees. I'm pretty sure Fang has the crap scared out of him since he is already by my side.

It's him, it really is.

"Max! What's wrong?" he asks

I try to respond but I can't find the words. I'm in so much shock.

"Max, speak!"

I had no other way to get what I'm thinking through to him. So i simply reach my hand into my sweatshirt and lift up my necklace. His face screamed undertandment.

FANG POV

She falls to her knees, complete horror on her face. I start to panic.

"Max! What's wrong?" I yell, scared to death for her

She tries to speak but can't.

"Max, speak!"

Then she does something that I never thought she'd do. She pulls out a long necklace with a polished looking rock on the end. It has an F engraved on it.

Then it hits me, she's the girl. She's the girl I shared the most important part of my life with that I've only seen in dreams since. It's her. She's Max

"Whe-where'd you get that?" is the only thing I can manage to say.

"From the same person I gave that bracelet to." she responds finally calming down, her voice still ringing with her emotions.

"I dont believe this." I say stupified.

"Believe this" and she unfurls her beautiful wings. Okay, now I'm 100% convinced. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night. We can talk tomorrow." and she flys down to her balcony leaving me on the roof. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey I**__** just met you! And this is crazy! But I'm not JP! So I dont own MR. lol :p**_

MAX POV

I wake up and look at my clock. It's 1:00pm. I get up and start to get myself awake when I remember what happened last night.

I rush out of my room and down the stairs. Once I reach the bottom I slow down and nonchalantly make my way into the kitchen. I see at the stove and Fang is sitting up at the counter. He looks up at me and I can see the confusion still in his eyes, but there is also a sense of happiness. I bet he tells I feel the same way.

He's a freaking mind reader like that.

"Good morning Max!" says cheerfully.

"Goodmorning" I respond

"Have a seat next to Will, breakfast will be ready soon."

I look over at Fang and see he's kinda pissed. Must be from his dad calling him Will. Yeah...sucks. I sit down and I see a notebook in front of Fang. He starts writing in it and passes it to me.

_We need to talk. _I decided to write back.

_No, really? I havnt noticed that I just found the guy that was tested on and given wings along with me._ We start going back and forth.

_Seriously. And don't say anything to my dad. He has NO idea about the wings. I plan on keeping it that way._

_Understood. It was the same with my foster parents too._

_Good. Anyways, what happened with you between now and when we were all split?_

_Went into foster care like evryone did. I bounced around. Finally had one to stick with and they get killed. Didn't want to repeat everything all over again and you know the rest. What about you?_

_After a few months in foster care he came and got me. I got luckier than all the other kids obviously. We moved around a little and ended up settling here. _

_Yeah I can see you're living the life._

_We manage._

_I know it's not likely, but have you found any of the others? The flock I mean._

_I'm actually glad that you mentioned that. Iggy and Gazzy are like us too. We're still trying to find the others but we think that the other two are in our school too. We just need to find a way to bring it up._

_You're kidding, right? How is it possible that everyone is here?_

_Nope. It's true. It's weird how we are all finding each other all of a sudden. And i finally found you so we're all together again._

_Yeah, too weird. I guess we can tell them on Monday. _

_"_Breakfast is ready! Eat as much as you want!" I think I'll take him up on that offer. I look over to Fang and he smiles at me. Life is finally starting to look up for me. I'm reuniting with my flock, I'm living in a house, and I have food. It's all good now.

It's Monday morning and I'm feeling great. I've ate my body weight in food this weekend, got to sleep in today, and have even been flying again. I finish getting ready and run downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning" Fang says.

"_Good_morning" I say on some sort of happy high.

"You might as well join the cheer team with all that pep"

"Say that again and I will make sure you wont be able to have children." Yes the usual sarcasm between us is back and we seem to have a greater bond.

We eat breakfast and head upstairs and jump off the balcony together in flight to school. I could get used to this. Flying with Fang is more than I could ever have dreamed of. We fly in sync and everything seems right.

We get to school in about 5-10min for homeroom. The periods fly by and all of a sudden we are walking to lunch.

"Hey, wanna freak out Iggy and Gazzy?" he asked.

"Couldnt think of anything better" I replied smiling maniacally.

We make our way to lunch and I sit next to Fang with Iggy and Gazzy across from us. I look at Fang and he smirks.

"So how did your flight go last night?" he asked the guys. They're eyes widened so big I thought they would pop out.

"Oh..um...our flight? Right, the plane landed smoothly and it was great." replied Iggy. The stuttering almost made me laugh as he frantically looks at me.

"Oh no. I'm talking about when you were flying around after school. Did you stop at that tree by the lake?" This is highly amusing.

"Dude, are you high?" Gazzy asked looking like he'll kill Fang any second. I couldnt contain myself, i bust out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Even Fang joins in laughing.

"I know about the wings dude, it's chill." I tell him he seems to relax then tense up again.

"How do you know? Fang I thought we werent telling anyone!" Iggy interrupted.

"Didnt have to tell me about wings, or The School, or Jeb, or Eraser, or Whitecoats, or anything along those lines." They looked dumbfounded and I wish I had a camera. I looked around and no one was paying attention. So i stuck out the very tip of my right wing just enough for them to see. Their draws dropped.

"Max!" they both shouted.

"I'm sorry but that was just too much fun!" I high five Fang and we try to muster back the laughter.

"Not cool. Well cool, but not cool how you went about it . You know what I mean!" Gazzy said.

"Chill, that just means we found one more member of the flock. We just need to talk to the other two girls somehow."

"Which girls?" I ask.

"Nudge and Angel. We think they are the other because one, Nudge talks. A lot. Like other than in Itex I've never heard anyone talk that much. It's not humanly possible!" We all start cracking up remembering how she did talk a lot.

"And Angel because the younger girl well, resembled an Angel and the name fits. She can also weasel her way out of any situation by just batting her eyes and is as sweet as can be."

"I can see where you would suspect these girls, but we need more evidence before we go accusing them of having wings." I say. Then they all looked at me smiling. "What?"

"You can help with this. You are going to find out!" Iggy says smiling.

"Why me!" I protest.

"Because you're a girl and they'll talk to you better rather than us." Fang said calmly. I huffed it defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I just found out some life-changing news today...I am not James Patterson. I guess I dont own Maximum Ride then...Bummer.**_

_**I've been reading your reviews and thank you :) They mean a lot to me! Just wanted to tell you guys aha**_

_**anyways...**_

MAX POV

After arguing with the guys for the rest of the period I went to my next class which was latin. I sit down in my desk when the bell rings,

"Saluete discipuli!"

"Saluete magistra" which is our normal greeting everyday.

"It's the beginning of a new marking period so we're going to switch up our seats! I already have a chart lined up so it's all good!" yes she actually makes us sit in assigned seats. Fun.

"Colleen you are next to John, and Chris and Kris you're in front here..." I dont have any friends in the class, and I'm not the most friendly person so it might be a factor, but i figured I'de end up with someone who doesnt talk much.

"...and Maximum you will sit in the back here with Nudge." Oh the irony...I make my way back and sit down next to Nudge.

"Hi I'm nudge! What's you're name? Oh wait that's silly she just said you're name it's Max! It's so nice to meet you it's going to be so much fun sitting here next to you! We are going to be the best of friends! Maybe we can be freinds with Colleen and John and Chris and Kris and we'll be like the show Friends and do a bunch of whacky stuff together all the time. Wouldnt that be cool? I am so excited..." wow. I zoned out at that point. I can see where the guys would think this is the missing flock member. Guess there is only one way to find out. "but that's why my dad got attacked by the chicken. So how are you?" Chicken?

"Uhm, good?" is all I could manage. I'm still in shock at how much she could talk.

"Let's get to work on conjugating the passive form of amo-amare class!" she said just in time because I heard Nudge take a breath deeper than the Grand Canyon. Phew.

Volleyball ended and I'm heading outside. I see Fang there waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What? It's not a crime to wait for you." Well then...

"Well okay then . Want to fly over to Pat's? I can tell you about Nudge."

"Sounds good to me." and we take off.

"You're paying though."

"Figures."

We land behind Pat's and walk in and order two pepsis, four slices, and two orders of onion rings since Fang doesnt like fries. The lady looked at us like we would never eat it all. Ha ha jokes on her, this is a light meal for us! With all the calories we burn from flying we need way more to eat than the average human.

We sit down with our food and start feasting.

"So what about Nudge today?"

"Oh well apparently she is in my Latin class and my new seat is next to her. You guys werent kidding when you said she could talk."

"Told you. Well that's good, at least you can get to know her and find out about the wings."

"Yeah. I barely heard anything she was talking about except for the chicken."

"Chicken?"

"Dont ask" we laugh and continue eating. I get another thing of onion rings and we eat them all as well to the horror of the lady at the cash register.

We finish and head out. We get back in a matter of minutes and head up to our rooms. I'm in my room for a few hours doing homework and listen to music. I finish everything at 8:30ish.

I walk out onto the balcony and just stare at the stars in the sky.

"Got a lot on your mind?" a voice usddeny said. I look over and see Fang on his balcony. He hops his and lands on mine.

"More than you can imagine." I say. It's true.

"I bet. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"I know" I smile and look down. "I can always trust you."

"I just wanted to let you know that" he turns and is about to walk back over. but a grabbed his shoulder and hugged him. He tensed up at first but then engulfed me in his arms.

"Thank you Fang, thank you" I say with meaning. I have never felt as safe as I am in his arms. He is ssurprisingly muscualr for his lean build, but it feels good.

"Anytime." He responds. I let go on and he gives a smirk. Next thing I know he's back over on his balcony and I'm left out there alone.

I wish I didnt have to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! As I have said, I am not James Patterson and I do not own MR. If you still think I am, get a clue. :D**

**and anyone who is experiencing Hurricane Sandy, be safe. I am and I am going to take advantage of the wifi and write so we all have something to do during it.**

**God Bless!**

**haha kbye!**

FANG POV

I hopped back over to my balcony and walked into my room. Leaving Max felt...weird. Like...I don't know. I just felt off when she let go and I left.

I'm glad that she knows she can trust me. If she didnt know then I would be doing something wrong.

When she ebraced me in a hug I was shocked. But just as quickly I hugged her back. Everything just felt right, I don't know how to explain it. All I know is I've never felt like this before.

Shit.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm and start to get ready for school. I put on my old jeans, black red hot hili peppers t-shirt, and my black sweatshirt over top. I slide on my sneakers and I'm basically done. I brush my hair and walk out of my bedroom and knock on Max's door.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Well if by 'ready' you mean just waking up, then yeah I'm ready" of course she is just getting up...

"Well hurry up!"

"Chill! I for one care If i look half decent or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothin.." God she is stubborn. She walks out in yellow jeans and a black shirt with multicolored writing on it with black converse. "Happy?"

"Thrilled." I mocked. She smiles and we walk downstairs for breakfast and head out the door.

MAX POV

The morning has been going by fairly quickly, right now I'm on my way to lunch. I sit down next to Fang and shortly after Iggy and Gazzy join us. After we all get our lunch and sit down we start talking.

"So what's new?" Iggy starts.

"Well Nudge is in my Latin class and now sits next to me. She went on a rant starting about how good of friends will be and ended with something about a chicken."

"Chicken?" Gazzy asked

"That's not the point, Max is finally making progress." Fang said.

"Yeah I didnt think she could do it." Iggy added

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped.

"You're like the anti-girl and Nudge is all girl. We neve knew you could fit in with girls!" he said. I slapped him.

"Whatever." I added. The bell rang and I left for Latin.

I notice there's a sub today so at least we have nothing to do now. I sit down and take a deep breath to relax.

"HIYA!" well that didn't last long.

"Hi nudge." I will save you the rant she goes on for almost the entire period and skip to where I actually talk. And no, I'm NOT exagggerating.

"So what are you doing Saturday?" she asks.

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Well my friend Angel and I are going to the mall and then we are having a sleepover! I wanted to know if you could come!" she sounds over enthusiastic.

"I don't know." I say. Going to the mall with Nudge? Yikes.

"Pleeeeeeeeease! It'll be so much fun you'll love it!" thinking of the guys I made my decision.

"Fine."

"Yay! Here's my number so text me later so I can get our number. I will let you know when we go!" before I can protest the bell rings and she bolted.

This sounds like so much fun. I hope you noticed the sarcasm or you don't know me _at all._

I'm flying in the air with Fang on our way home. We decide to take a detour since we have time.

"So anything with Nudge?" he asks.

"Don't get me started."

"What?"

"Somehow I am now going to the mall with her and Angel saturday followed by a sleepover." Fang starts busting out laughing. So, being me, I ram into him making him drop 10 feet.

"Okay...okay...I'm sorry" he makes out between catching his breath.

"Whatever. She gave me her number to text her but..." i trailed off.

"but?"

"I don't have a phone so I can't text her whenever."

"How do you always text me?"

"I'd use my Ipod whenever it's charged and had wifi which wasn't often."

"Oh." well this is awkward.

"Yeah."

"So, shopping with Nudge huh?"

I sighed "Kill me now." we laughed.

"You know she has never heard of the stores that you get your clothes from, right?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. She probably lives in Forever21!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly." It should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO...THINK IM JP? SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YA BUT IM NOT. SORRY IF I MADE YOU CRY OR CRAWL INTO A BALL AND DIE, IT'S JUST THE WAY IT IS.**

**IF YOU DID ANY OF THAT, YOU NEED HELP.**

**BUT I STILL LOVE YA!**

**ANYWAYS :3**

MAX POV

Kill. Me. Now.

It's noon on Saturday and:

1) I am awake. Not cool.

2) I am in the mall with Nudge.

This is only going to get worse for me. I know it is.

"So Angel just texted and she's on her way. It'll probably be like five minutes. Oh maybe we can go get some make up samples from Sephora! I have plenty of my own make-up but more could never hurt! You should get some! You are a natural beauty as it is but imagine how some make-up can accent your looks! You'll be drop dead gorgeous! Oh spe-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, you have 24 hours to talk to me. Don't try to cram everything in at once. You might pass out." I'm surprised she hasn't yet.

Just then Angel walks in. She seems overy happy. Please don't tell me she is as crazy as Nudge.

"Hey Angel! This is Max!"

"Hi Max, nice to meet you!" she seems so..angelic haha.

"You too" Trying to be polite. Well, as polite as I can get.

"Let's go!" Nudge yells and grabs me by the wrist and yanks me across the mall. We go trough a BUNCH of stores. It's mostly spent tossing me in dressing rooms with frilly things. As Nudge puts it, she i "Saving me from the wrath of guys" or somethng like that. I refuse dresses and skirts or anything pink and purple. She complained but followed my rules.

We leave the store with a bunch of bags. I didn't get anything for myself, but Nudge basically forced me the stuff. She said her foster parents are loaded so she had no problem.

Saying no was a pointless arguement.

"Nudge, it's almost 7. Are there anymore stores we can possibly go to? I think we went throug them all!" I protest.

"Just one more!" and she pointed to DEB. "Homecoming isn't far away, time to shop!"

"Yeah I'm no going to go so I'm good." I say.

"But you have to!" said Angel.

"It isnt really my scene."

"Please!" and bam! Out came the Bambi eyes. As hard as I try, I cant refuse.

"Fine" defeat. I dont like it.

They squeal and drag me in there. We spent anothe ohur with them trying on dresses and them throwing more at me. Nudge ends up with a dark blue dress that goes down to mid thigh. It's a tight party dress that has long sleeves with the shoulders missing. She has white heels to go with them

Angel has a light pink dress that stops right before the knee in frills. It has spaghetti strap top with a sheer sparkley fabric over top. She picked out a sparkly silver heels to go with it.

As for me I have a strapless dress. It starts white at the top and starts fading into a black down to the bottom which is at the top of my knees. Silver is mixed in with it all randomly for a rough looking effect. The girls forced me into a pair of black stiletto like heels.

I don't like this stuff, but I can't lie. i don't look too bad in it. the only reason I'm gong with it is because it's only one night.

We check out and head to Nudge's.

It's now 11:00.

If I asked to you kill me earlier, now would be a better time. Nudge says it's time for facials.

Help me.

Against my own will, they literally tie me to a chair and start rubbing this green stuff all over my face.

"Calm down Max, it's just an avocado scrub. It's not going to kill you." Angel explained.

"I beg to differ."

"You need t start being more of a girl Max. You look prettier that way."

"Thanks?" I don't know if that was a compliment or an isult. Or both.

After I give them my word that I will not rub it all of, they give me my freedom back.

"Let's play truth or dare!" squealed Nudge.

"Yeah!" she agrees.

"Truth or dare Angel?" she asks

"Truth!"

"If you could date any guy in our school who would it be?" I start to drink some soda.

"Easy, Iggy!" I choke on my soda and start coughing. "Don't tell him! Please! He probably doesnt like me and plus Ella will get super pissed."

"Ella says Iggy is hers but in reality she is a clingy slut that can ruin your life in a minute flat." Nudge added.

"Good to know." Well I now know who to avoid, or at least who to kill if she hurts my friends.

"Anyways, truth or dare Max?" Angel asks.

"Um...truth" gotta play it safe. Who knows what they'll make me do next?!

Nudge whispers to Angel and then they look at me. This can't be good.

"What's up with you and that Fang kid?" uh...okay?

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're always around him and you two look like you have chemistry" Nudge answers and the two giggle.

"First of all, I live with them since my foster parents died. Second, we knew each other when we were younger and just recently found each other." Being honest and not giving to much detail.

"We know what ya mean. Angel and I are the same way except we don't live together." Speaking of when we were younger, I'm supposed to be finding out about the wings.

"Where did you guys first meet?" I ask

"Oh uh...our parents used to be friends. When they got in a fight we weren't allowed to see eachother" she stuttered. The guys are right they have to have wings.

And I have a plan.

**OKAY SO I RECENTLY LOOKED THROUGH MY CHAPETER TO REALIZE THEY LINE BREAKS WERE NOT BEING PUT IN THERE. SORRY ABOUT THAT, I'LL PUT IN MY CUSTOM ONES FROM NOW ON.**

**THEY'RE PRETTIER ANYWAYS :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**WELL GLAD TO KNOW MY REVEALING OF MYSELF NOT BEING JP HASN'T SET YOU GUYS INTO A DEEP DEPRESSION! NOW I SHOULD'VE MENTIONED THIS TOO...BUT I DONT OWN MR EITHER.**

**I'M SORRY :(**

"Why don't we go on the roof?" I suggest.

"Why?" Nudge asks.

"I just love being on the rooftops. I like feeling the wind in my face while looking out at the sky." she nods and we head up.

"Be careful though" she warns. Mhmm...

I start walking around.

"What's that down there?" I ask stepping right on the edge.

"Max be careful!" Angel yells.

"Please I have amazing balance!" and i as I say that I trip and fall.

Well, I "trip" and "fall". See my plan is if I am about to all to my death one of them is bound to snap their wings open and save me. If not, I whip out my own wings. Fool proof.

I'm falling and all of a sudden i see white wings and sort of a tawny color pop off of the roof. I see them coming closer o grap my hands, so just to mess with them I whip out my fings and stop my freefall.

They stop and gape.

"Surprise?" I say after the awkward silence has reached it's peak.

"You...you have...wings? But how?" Nudge starts.

"Itex" they bth flinch at the name.

"Angel how could you not know? You can read minds for crying out loud!"

"In my defense I just realized I had that power last month. Don't judge."

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" I suggest. We fly in and, well, talk.

* * *

Well I'm finally back at the house. The rest of the night went with me explaining everythin. How I knew they had wings, about the guys, etc.

Well, the flock is back together.

I walk into my set my stuff on the bed and head out to the balcony. I see Fang out on his. He turns and looks at me.

"Wow." Then I realize Nudge forced me to wear clothes she got me. I'm wearing a black knit sweater where you can see my white tank through it, a black and white scarf, dark skinny jeans, and black boots with a slight heel. She ted me to the chair again and curled my hiar then brushed it out to give a Farrah Faucet look. Then she put on black eyeliner and gave m smokey eyes with mascara.

What did she do to me?

"What do you expect? It's Nudge."

"It looks good."

"Thanks but boy it's a pain."

"So how did it go?"

"Well one good thing came from it."

"And that would be?"

"Caught them with their wings."

"You're kidding?!" he hops over to my balcony and i sit on the ground with my knees folded in, leaning against the poles.

"Nope. I explained to them everything too. Did you know that Angel can read minds?"

"No, but glad I know now. That might cause some trouble." we laugh and he comes and sits next to me.

"Yeah, I can't believe we are all together now."

"Yeah, it's a miracle."

"It just feels like something is wrong."

"Like what?"

"Like it can't just be that easy, there's gotta be a catch."

"Max," he cups my face in his hands "stop living in fear, enjoy the simple things" and next thing I know my mind is blank.

We _kissed_.

We are both caught up in the moment, like nothing else in the world matters. We pull apart and I look him in eyes. I can't read him. I can always read him! My mind is racing, heart punding, and I can feel my face turn red.

So what do I do?

I unfold my wings and fly. Not a single word, I just leave without a word.

I'm pretty sure I saw pain in his eyes.

FANG POV

"stop living in fear." I say and then I kiss her. I can feel her every move adn it seemed so right. We pull apart and she looks me in the eyes. She seems fine, but then her eyes start to widen. Next thing I know she's gone. Shit.

Why did I have to go and do that? Everything was falling into place and i had to go and screw it up.

Yet part of me doesnt regret it. And I know there's a part of her that doesnt eithr, or else she wouldn't have kissed me as passiontely.

I have a feeling this is only the beginning.

* * *

MAX POV

I keep flyin until I reach the river near where I was living in the woods. I land in a tree where I can see everything. The lake, river, Fang's house.

Fang.

My mind is still racing. Did I kiss him? Or did he kiss me? Is he mad? Angry? Confused? Does he not wat to talk to me anymore?

On the plus side, my heart is racing. We kissed. Fang and I kissed and I loved it. We were so passionate and it felt right. He had to be the one to have kissed, he just has to be.

Why did I fly away? I need to fix this.

**OF COURSE THE CHAPTER I POST AFTER SYING HOW I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TODO THE LINE BREAKS I FIGURE IT OUT. I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT...**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SINCE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FIGURE OUT LINE BREAKS, IT'S OBVIOUS IM NOT JP. HE'S SMARTER THAN THAT :P**

**LOL ANYWAYS**

MAX POV

It's probably like 1 in the morning now. Still sitting in a tree. Mind is still racing. Still wondering why i screwed that up.

I screw everything up.

I decide to stop sitting here like a wuss and fly back. Maybe Fang was still there and i could fix it all.

He wasnt.

I knock on the door to his balcony. No answer. I give up and go into my room. I put all my stuff away, strip the many layers of clothes Nudge put on me, and got in the shower. Maybe the warm water and the lack of gunk on my face will help me think more clearly.

I will fix this later.

* * *

My alarm wakes me up not long after I went to bed. I forgot about school. I probably got around five hours of sleep. Doesn't matter I need to go find Fang.

I run out of my room and next door to Fang's. I start pounding on the door.

"Fang? Fang come one, just talk to me!" Still no answer.

"He already left." Fang's dad spoke up from aroud the corner. "Said he wanted to get t school early or something. Everything okay?"

"Peachy." i think I said that kind of coldly. So i for once apologize. "Sorry "

"It's fine, and call me Jeb!" he says in a weird voice and dissappeared. Jeb huh? Interesting name.

I run into my room and put on some clothes. I have a long sleeve black shirt with thumb holes, black skinny jeans with silver splatter paint on it (I actually like these), and the boots from yesterday. I put on some make-up that Nudge forced on me but make it simple. Silver eyeliner and mascara. Then I pull my hair into a ponytail and leave.

Why am I wearing this? I have no clue...

* * *

I make it to school in record time. Usually we get there right when homeroom starts, but today I am 30min early. I run into the theatre where everyone waits and start to search for Fang.

I scan the area and I see him in the back corner with Iggy. I walk over there in a hurry.

"We need to talk" I say. Might as well cut to the chase.

"Nice to see you too" Iggy says.

"Not you, Fang!" I bark.

"There's nothing to talk about" Fang says cooly.

"Yes, there is."

"No there isnt, just forget it. Forget it all" These words were cold and hurtful. I just wanted to run. So I did.

FANG POV

Max runs up to Iggy and I saying we need to talk. Great.

"There's nothing to talk about" I say, since there really isn't. I screwed up and she doesn't feel anything.

"Yes there is"

"No there isnt, just forget it. Forget it all." She ran off. It's better this way.

But it's not the way I want it to be.

* * *

MAX POV

I spent the night at Nudge's with Angel since homecoming is today. They all wanted to get ready together so I just complied.

Fang and I havnt spoken really in the last two weeks. Whenever we make eye contact I see pain in his eyes but it is just as quickly hidden with a blank stare. I really screwed up.

It's 5 o'clock and the boys should be here at 6. Nudge and Angel are all ready and now I'm in the chair while they work on my hair.

"Cheer up Max, it'll be fun still!" Angel said.

"Easy for you to say. You didnt run off when Iggy kissed you and are now ignored by him. In fact it's the opposite! You guys are going to homecoming together!"

"Yeah well you and Fang will work it out."

"Right Max. If anyone can work through something like this it is you two. You've guys been through things bigger than this before" Nudge joined in.

"Itex big" Angel added.

"I hope you two are right." I feel them start to pin my hair with bobby pin. "I don't even get why I'm still going. You two have dates and I dont."

"First of all, Gazzy and I are going as friends nothing more. Secondly it's homecoming! We only get four of them in our lives, you'll regret not going later in life." Nudge says.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Is all I could come up with. The doorbell rang and the girls squeal.

"Just in time! We'll go get the guys while you take a look a yourself and put the finishing touches on. You look gorgeous!" Nudge says and the girls are out the door.

I grab these inch long dangling earrings that are silver with gemstones cascading down on each chain. I sit on Nudge's bed and put on the heels. I've been practing how to walk in them all week.

I stand up and look in the mirror.

I'm not going to lie, but I was surprised at what I saw. My long blonde hair was curled and pinned so it only came down on my right shoulder, I had a silver heart locket Nudge lent me along with the earrings. As i am taking this all in I hear Angel call for me.

"Max! Get down here!"

"I'm coming, chillax!" i take one final look and head out of the bedroom.

So I dont fall, I make my way slowly down the stairs. Like that cliche walk you see in movies. As I go down the stairs I hear a bunch of chatting, and when I make it into view there is silence as everyone turns and looks at me. Amongst them is a face I didn't think I'd see.

Fang.

I paused at the sight and our eyes meet. I saw no pain, no anger, just Fang.

FANG POV

Iggy, Gazzy, and I are in the car to Nudge's. We are all in our tuxes with corsages for the girls. I hope their plan is going to work.

See Iggy and Angel have been hanging out more. It's obvious they like each other. So I told Ig what happened and apparently he talked to Angel about it. The girls planned Max getting ready there and me coming with the guys. Probably the reason why Nudge and Gazzy are going together.

We go inside and we are all talking and laughing.

"Max! Get down here!" Angel calls to her.

"I'm coming, chillax!" I hear her call from upstairs.

Then I see her walking down the stairs. She looks over and our eyes meet. She looks stunning, I can't believe this is the Max who could take Ig down in one punch. She is beautiful.

I start to make my way to her as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"You look...wow." Is all I could say.

"Fang, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine just forget it happened."

"No I need to tell y-"

"Stop, it never happened." I didn't want to know what she wanted to say. My best option is to just go back to the way things were before.

"But fang, I-"

"Stop." I think i said it too coldly. "I got this for you" I held out the corsage and grabbed her wrist. I put it on her and let go. It went perfect.

"But I don't have a boutinere for you."

"Yes you do" Nudge said and walked over with a little box with a flower in it.

"Thanks" Max said and started to pin it on me. She only pricked me once, but it's fine. I'm just glad we're talking again.

"Now, let's go" I say.

"We still have to tak" she says. She _never _gives up.

"Mhmm" I brush it off and we leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**USUALLY THIS IS THE PART WHERE I GO ON, AND ON, AND ON, AND ON ABOUT HOW I'M NOT JP.**

**BUT I'M NOT GOING TO.**

**OH WAIT, I JUST DID IN A SENSE.**

**CRAP...**

MAX POV

So, I know what you all were expecting. Fang and I dancing with everyone else and then a slow song comes on. He asks me for a dance and I follow being swept off my feet. I apologize for running off and he says it's fine. He tells me he loves me we kiss.

A fairytale night, right?

Wrong.

We just hung out with Nudge and Gazzy since they preferred not to slow dance together. It was kinda awkward, but he tried not to let it be.

So much for fairytale...But who am I kidding? I'm Maximum Ride. I don't give a crap about anything and certainly not about my feelings.

I think I was just caught up in the moment. Yeah that's it.

I, Maximum Ride, do not have feelings for Fang. I think...

* * *

FANG POV

Well the planned work.

Now I know what you're thinking, how did it work? You guys didn't end up together!

That was the plan. The plan was to fix what I screwed up, not get what I want. When you like someone you sacrifice things. I sacrificed the thing I wanted most. Her.

* * *

MAX POV

It's now thanksgiving break and our school gave us a generous week off. Something about our teachers not having a contract and milking the township for everything they have and yada yada yada.

Fang's dad - er, Jeb - went away on business, leaving us alone for thanksgiving. Something has been off with him lately. He has been leaving us days at a time anymore. I don't recall what he works for, but I'll cut him some slack for now.

Wondering if we're going to do anything later I walk down to Fang's room and knock on the door.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we were doing anything later?"

"Like?"

"Just thought we were going to jump off a bridge with Lady Gaga like every thanksgiving." I sarcastically respond. "Food Fang, food."

"Please, I've seen you cook. Unless you want to get food poisoning I will be cooking."

"Whatever."

I walk into my room and lay on the bed. Things with Fang havnt seemed to change. We basically forgot about the kiss and went back to how it was before. There just always seems to be a bit of tension in the air.

* * *

I open my eyes and look at the clock. 3:00. I must have fallen asleep. I get up and walk downstairs to see Fang in the kitchen with music blasting. How I slept through that, I havnt a clue. The funny thing is, _he's dancing_. Very comically I should add too. I jut stand there and watch and decide to go get my camera. I come back down and video tape a good 5 minutes. I out my camera in my pocket and burst out laughing. This startles him and he stands there speechless.

"Checking out my moves, are we?" he covers faking the I-dont-care attitude.

"That would imply you having moves for me to even check out"

"Ouch," he says pretending to be hurt."that hurts,deep."

"Haha whatever. Whatcha cooking?"

"Food," I give him my "Max" look. Unphased he says, "now I'm about to put the stuffing in the turkey."

"Oh, can I do that!" I'm not much of a cooker. Actually, I'm so bad I could burn cereal. Okay I'm not that bad, but you get the point.

"You? Cook? Please anything you try to 'cook' ends up inedible" got a point.

"You know most guys make jokes about women being _in_ the kitchen."

"Yeah well they don't have to worry about food poisoning."

"...I hate you." He smirks. "There's gotta be something I could do!"

"Fine, use this to put the stuffing in the turkey. I don't think you could find a way to screw that up" haha this is me we're talking about! He hands me this tubing thingy with a bag on the end. I stand next to him and start filling the turkey with the stuffing. It stops coming out so I squeeze harder and nothing. I take it out and hit it which makes it fly out and on to Fang's face.

Oops...

"Max..." seriously, his face is _covered_.

"You know, that's a good look for you." He looks at me with ths...look. A look that basically says he is up to something.

"If you like it so much you should try it!" and he wiped off some of the stuffing and shoved it in my face. What a gentleman.

"This means war." I say and take the gravy and pour it down his shirt. Good thing we don't have a dog or he'd be screwed. In retaliation he takes butter and sticks it down my shirt. There are some places butter just shouldnt be! I tackle him to the ground in a hug getting my stuffybutteryness all over him. We go back and forth with whatever we could find in the kitchen. In the end I'm on top of him with knees on either side of him pinning him down.

"Don't you dare" he says giving me a look like he is testing me. I smile.

"Too late." And i take my fingers and stick them in his sides. He starts freaking out. Yes, the big bad Fang is ticklish. He's squirming and bursting with laughter. I start to see his eyes tear up and decide to stop.

"I'd continue but it's just sad to see you cry" I got up and that's when I made a big misake, because I turned my back to him. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with my arms and legs pinned down.

"Think you're so tough now?" He says with a smirk, only inches from my face. I can feel his breath on my face.

"Very." I say. Being a smartass is one of my many talents. We just look into eachother's eyes, like we're frozen in time. We're just inhes away and time is moving so slow.

The buzzer on the stove goes off hat signals it's all heated up. It snaps us out of our...whatever that was.

"Stove's ready" I say.

"At least you know something about the kitchen."

"I also kow that's where the knives are." I snap back. He brushes that insult off like it was nothing.

"Well we have nothing to put in the oven now," he says as he looks around the room. There isnt a clean spot in sight!

"I say we clean up and order chinese?"

"Sounds like a plan" and we started cleaning up the kitchen. Sadly, cleaning up isnt as much fun as messing it up. Oh well.

**HOPE YOU GUYS DONT HATE ME FOR THE WHOLE MAX AND FANG THING!**

**JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I READ EACH ONE OF THEM :) HEY MAKE ME SMILE LOL**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI...**

**I'M NOT JP, NOR DO I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**SO...YEAH**

**KYBE!**

FANG POV

So Max and I went and got Chinese food after we cleaned up after whole kitchen fiasco.

"So what is this again?" she asks.

"I still can't believe you've never had chinese food. You're like...like a food virgin!" seriously, this girl has never had ribs, chinese, caramel apples, sloppy joes, pulled-pork, beef jerky. There is something wrong with her.

"A food virgin, huh?"

"Yes that is exactly what you are." Even though she is seriously deprived of food, I still like her.

"So,when is Jared coming over?"

"First of all it's Iggy and secondly at like noon tomorrow."

"My bad, I don't know why I said Jared. Probably because I hear it in class all the time."

_**yeah I made Iggy's real name Jared now cause my friend Jared suits Iggy:p**_

It seems like everything was finally going back to normal. Of course, I want more than that. But whatever I can do to keep her in my life.

Yeah, sappy I know. Shut up...

* * *

MAX POV

With most people, when someone comes over they say how they hear the doorbell ring and go and greet the person at the door. Yeah, not with Iggy

I'm in the middle of getting changed and all of a sudden Iggy comes crashing in through my balcony window.

"IGGY!"

"hey Maxie!" he says looking at me. Keep in mind I am only in my underwear.

"Dont call me that and get out!"

"Geez why are you such a crank today?"

"I am half-naked! I'm getting changed!"

"Well I can't see so what's the big deal?"

"I dont care if you're blind, it's still the same feeling! Now get out!"

"Okay,okay." And because it's Iggy he turns around to look at me when he gets to the door. "See you soon, Maxie." and winks at me.

"OUT!" I threw my shoe at him and it just misses his head as he shuts the door. He loves to piss me off.

* * *

IGGY POV

So pissing off Max was a success. What can I say? It's what I live for! I feel something fly by my face as the door shuts.

"Ow what the hell?" I hear Fang say. The shoe must of hit him, oh is this perfect.

I start busting out in laughter

"When did you get here? And what did you do to piss Max off already?"

"Just did, and flew into her room while she was getting changed."

"You did what?"

"I dont get why you two are making a big deal out of it, not like I can see anything!"

"You know she's going to kill you, right?"

"Worth it."

* * *

FANG POV

So the rest of the night was spent flying, snacks that should have made us fat instantly, and Max beating Iggy with any object in her reach. One day karma is gonna bite him in the ass when she picks up a knife.

It's midnight now and we are in the middle of a major movie marathon. It's filled with comedies, drama, horror, and since Max thankfully isn't a girly girl, no chick flicks.

We just finished Easy A, which i had to admit was pretty funny. Now we are putting in Paranormal Activity. Now, I'm not a fan of horror movies. Max knows that. But will I suck it up for her? Yes.

Iggy is sitting in the recliner while Max and I are on the couch. She is half asleep, using me as a pillow. I snap my fingers in her ears and nothing. Someone's tired.

I brush her hair behind her ear and out of her face with my hand. She's beautiful. I let a smile escape.

"You love her." Iggy says out of nowhere.

"No I don't Ig" I think I do..._think._

"Listen, I've been your best friend for _years._ No one has ever made you smile like that. Not even the redheaded bimbo." he says knowing she irritates me.

"How could she make anyone smile? She's a walking Barbie doll that went through a meat grinder." yuck.

"True, but anyways I can just tell. You are more...you around Max."

I just sat there silently.

"I can tell she loves you too." Now that's something I didn't expect him to say.

"Yeah, right. When she ran away after we kissed it just screamed I love you."

"It's Max, she doesn't like letting her feelings show. You of all people should know that."

"Whatever, just not a word to her. Got it?"

"No problemo." Could what Iggy say be true? I never thought about it like that. Max wasn't one to share her feelings. She always have to be the toughest person, which she is.

I guess only time will tell.

Max is stirring slightly and now, smiling? I wonder what she's dreaming about.

"forever" she mumbles.

* * *

MAX POV

_I'm standing in the middle of a parking lot. It's dark and I can only see shadows. I look in a puddle, it's me when I was younger. I wasnt scared though, more like upset. There's a little boy in front of me, about the same age._

_"Max, take this. I will always be with you." and he hands me a necklace with a stone at the end. It's engraved with an F. I give him a bracelet with wings on it, not speaking for fear of breaking down._

_He takes me in his embrace and we just sit there for what seemed like ages. This man taps us on the shoulder saying we need to hurry it up._

_"I love you Maximum Ride, I always will." I can see tears in his eyes._

_"I love you too Fang," I reply "forever."_

I open my eyes to see Fang carrying me up the steps. I must have fallen asleep during the movies. He must of noticed that I woke up.

"It's 2:00am, Iggy just left."

"Mhmm." I realized I'm too tired to form words. We reached my bedroom and he pulls the blankets back and sets me down.

"Goodnight" he says and kisses me on the forehead. I was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. Right as he turns around to leave I grab him by the wrist.

"Don't leave, stay here." He looks slightly surprised but doesn't argue. I move over and he slides in. The last thing I was conscious for was to feel him but his arm around my waist.

I fell asleep smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**BLAH BLAH NOT JP BLAH BLAH DONT OWN MR BLAH BLAH**

**ENJOY :3**

MAX POV

My dreams consisted of mainly one thing; Fang. I dreamed about growing up in the cages at Itex, how we took care of the kids, how we escaped, saying goodbye, and finding each other again.

My whole life played by in my head basically. _My whole life was Fang._

I played these thoughts over and over in my mind. Then it snapped to something that hasnt happened before.

_It's homecoming, and this time Fang and I are actually dancing. My hands are around his neck and his are on my hips. I'm staring into his eyes, lost in the moment._

_He smirks at me._

_"Who knew you could actually dance?" he says with, not the sarcastic tone, but...flirty? Well as flirty as Fang can get._

_"Oh shut it" I say kind of bashfully._

_"Truth or Dare?" he asks. It's what we find ourself doing late at night._

_"Truth." _

_"In one word, how would you describe tonight?"_

_"Wow." he laughs. "Truth or Dare?_

_"Truth."_

_"What would you do if I switched your wardrobe with only pink."_

_"Kill you, Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare" I'm no wuss._

_"I dare you to kiss me," he smirks._

_"After you," I say and he kisses me. If I thought I was lost in the moment earlier, that was nothing compared to this. It felt like hours have passed in just minutes. Then he slowly runs his tongue over my lower lip, begging for entrance. I don't refuse. The moment was right. We continue and things start to fade. Of course this would be a dream. I let my mind continue to run as I opened my eyes._

You won't believe what I opened my eyes to.

Still living out the dream, I take in my surroundings. I'm on top of...Fang? More importantly I'm kissing him? I realize what I'm doing and stop dead in my tracks. He senses it and opens his eyes. His eyes lock on mine, then trail to his lips, and his eyes widened slightly. Yes, our lips were still touching.

I just stared in his eyes then pulled away. I can feel a blush escaping my cheeks. I open my mouth to say something but no words come out so I close it. I open my mouth again.

"I'll go start breakfast!" I say and bolt out the door leaving Fang there, clueless.

Oops...

* * *

FANG POV

_I was dreaming about this girl. I couldn't see her, just her outline. Although I couldn't see her face, I knew she was beautiful. Somehow I knew. She was Walking away from me so I chased after her. No matter how fast I ran I didn't make any distance._

_All of a sudden she turned around, allowing me to catch up. I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and kissed her. It was passionate and beautiful, like her. It felt like hours we were there. All of a sudden she hesitated, I open my eyes right then and there._

I look up and lock eyes with the chocolate brown ones again. I realize it's...Max? My eyes travel down and our lips are together. My eyes widen, we were kissing? Sweet.

I look back to her and we just stay there watching each other. She then pulls away, blushing. She searches for words to say.

"I'll go start breakfast!" She says and darts away. Typical Max.

I get up after a few minutes and take a shower. It is where I can think clearly, with the hot water running down my back and my wings. Max and I were kissing. She didn't say it was a mistake, she didn't search for an excuse, she didn't object. Could she actually like me? There's only one way to find out.

I have to tell her.

I walk downstairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Yum. I look around and no Max. I see a note by the food. Hmm...food first or note? Fine..

_Fang,_

_had to leave early. I forgot I was meeting up with Nudge and Angel before school._

_Enjoy!_

_p.s bringing left-over bacon (if there is any) would be highly appreciated :p_

_-Max_

Seriously, we woke up kissing each other and she's more worried about food? Glad she has her priorities straight. Hey, at least she isnt ignoring me.

I promise you, I'll tell her!

* * *

MAX POV

So yes, I purposely rushed cooking and getting ready to leave early. I made sure to make it look like I'm not avoiding him. Honestly, I just need time to think about what the hell happened back there.

So, I kissed my best friend who I am unsure of my feelings for, I bolted out the door, and basically avoided awkward conversation.

Man I am good at making things bad.

The thing is, I didnt want to stop. I wanted to stay in his arms kissing him. That was the only thing on my mind, like the entire world didn't matter. Just us.

And that's what I want it to be like. Like I said, Fang always has been and will forever be in my life. I have to tell him how I feel , I need to tell him I love him.

* * *

It's already lunch and I'm walking when I hear a desk screech in what I thought was an empty class room. I peer in and can only see the back of someones head. I open the door and look in. "Hey are you o-" I stop. I can't believe what's before me.

In front of me is Lissa and Fang making out.

"What. The. Hell." and Lissa spins around and I can see Fang's eyes widen.

"Max-" he starts but Lissa jumps in.

"Why don't you go bother someone else you little slut, obviously Fang doesn't want you here." She says. Usually I would say something back, but I'm too..heartbroken. I don't even bother looking at Fang. I bolt out the door, now crying down the hallway. Yes, crying. Shut up.

"Hey max!" I hear Iggy say but i just push pass and continue. "Max?"

I am beyond pissed and upset. I need to get out of here.

* * *

FANG

I'm the last one in class and I'm packing up the rest of my books. I'm trying to hurry so I can meet up with Max. I bent over to get my textbook when a shadow is over me. I look up to find Lissa making googly eyes at me. Great.

"Hey Fangy" she says _trying_ to be seductive. And by trying I mean she looks stupid.

"Not now Lissa, I'm in a hurry."

"Oh come on, you know you rather have me here." she says like she is too dumb to speak at a regular pace.

"Actually, you're the last person I want here." she keeps moving closer and I have nowhere to go since I'm up against a wall.

"Playing hard to get is so..._sexy."_ she says and she puts her hands on the wall and starts to molest my mouth with what she calls "kissing". i try to push her away but she persistent.

"What. The. Hell." I hear an all too familiar voice say. Crap crap crap this isn't good.

"Max-" I start to try to explain but Lissa cut in.

"Why don't you go bother someone else you little slut, obviously Fang doesn't want you here." She says. Crap that's not good. Before I could say something she ran out the door.

"Finally, the little bitch is gone" she says. Damn her, she ruined everything.

"She's not the bitch, you are. " I say pushing her out of the way and running after Max. I know the words were harsh saying them to a girl like that but it was true and needed to be said.

I run out and can't find Max anywhere. I see Iggy walking and ran up to him.

"Hey did you see Max?"

"Technically i didn't see her, i can't" he says trying to be funny.

"Not now Ig, where is she?"

"She was running past me and, I think, crying which is peculiar for Max. Not sure where she went though. What happened?"

"Ugh, thanks. I'll tell you later"

I didn't see Max the rest of the day. She must have left school. All I know is I need to find her and fix things. I have some major kiss-assing to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile :(_**

**_Real quick to answer a question from naomk, I update whenever! Try to keep in within a couple weeks. Depends on school and everything._**

**_Anyways, yada yada not JP. Okay now that is covered, I'll start writing now:P_**

FANG POV

Ig said that he thought Max left, which is probably the case. She's not a fan of school to begin with so I would assume she would just leave. I run out of the school and look around, no sign of her. Well, she'll end up home eventually. I open up my wings and take off.

As soon as I get home I run up to Max's room. Not there. I sit on her bed and wait.

She'll come home eventually, and I'll make sure she can't ignore me.

I love her.

MAX POV

As soon as I ran out the door I let out my wings and just did an up and away. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I just needed to get out of here. I flew for hours and hours. Nowhere specific, just anywhere away from Fang.

Fang. God, I was such an idiot! Why on Earth would I even think of a relationship yet alone one with Fang? This is why I am Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride doesn't let her guard down like this. Not for _anyone. _I don't care if I love him, which I do. I can't get rid of those feelings. But what I can do is push them to the way back of my head.

Fang won't get the best of me.

I've been flying for hours so I pull out my phone and decide to call Nudge, no way was I gonna stay at Fang's tonight. Knowing him he wont leave me alone.

"Max! ZOMG where were you? I was so sad not seeing you in Latin, I had no one to talk to! I thought I saw you earlier but I guess I could be mistaken... So, what's up?"Nudge answered

"Nudge!" I say.

"Yes?"

"Think I could spend a night or two at your house?"

"Are you crying?" Shit.

"No." I say shortly trying to cover-up.

"Mhmm like I believe that. Sure I'll invite Angel and Ella too. Make it a girls night!"

"Thanks, I'll be over soon." I hang up. I havent really mentioned Ella yet, have I? Well she's a friend of the flock (that's what we used to call ourselves when we were younger, it stuck). No wings, all human. But she knows thanks to the idiot, I mean Iggy. Yes, there is chemistry between them but they are too thick to realize it.

Arent I nice?

I'm on my way home and knowing I left my balcony door open I decide to go through that to avoid Fang. Problem, I see Fang sitting on my bed. Waiting for me. Doesn't he get he has done enough damage?

Being sneaky and devious, I fly to the front of the house and ring the doorbell and quickly fly back. I hide behind the tree and see Fang groan and go to the door. I fly in and shut the door quietly.

I pack my bag of clothes, chargers, and toiletries. I don't know how long I'm staying and I don't care.

"Max!" I hear Fang yell, followed by footsteps going up the stairs. I grab my bag and fly out the window. I look back to see Fang come through the door and on to the balcony. He knows better than to come after me. I can fly faster than anyone in the flock. Like, waaaay faster. Angel can read minds, Nudge can hack basically any electronic, Iggy can feel colors, Fang can turn invisible, and I have sonic speed.

Don't act surprised, since when were we remotely normal?

* * *

FANG POV

I'm waiting in Max's room when all of a sudden the doorbell rings. Great, people. Not exactly in the mood. I walk downstairs and open the door.

"Hello?" I look around and no one. Great someone's ding-dong ditching me. Very mature.

Wait a second.

"Max!" I call. She would do this.

I run up the stairs and see the door is now closed. I swing it open and don't see her. I rush to the balcony just to see her fly away. No point in trying to catch up to her, she'll just fly faster.

Damn it!

* * *

MAX POV

I've been at Nudge's house for a 2 hours now. I've been explaining to them what happened.

"Max, I'm so sorry" Angel says.

"It's terrible" Ella agrees

"It's fine" I say, "I should've known it wasnt gonna happen"

"But, you guys are just so perfect! I don't get how or why this would happen!" Nudge said. Angel and Ella elbow her in the ribs. "I mean, that asshole!"

"Really, it's fine." I look at the clock. Two in the morning. "I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a really long day." I get up and head to Nudge's room.

NUDGE POV

After Max leaves i turn and face Ella and Angel.

"Girls, we need to do something." I say.

"Like what? Fang was making out with another girl, and that girl was Lissa!" Angel said

"I know, and I am behind Max one hundred percent, but I think there's more than one side to this story. Do you really think that Fang would do that? Especially with Lissa, yuck!"

"So, are we just gonna let him go that easily? Just talk to him and fix it?" Ella asked.

"Psh hell no. We're gonna make him suffer, big time. Even if it wasn't his fault, he's Fang. It's our job to give payback after seeing how much he hurt her." I reply. Max isn't big on showing emotion, but we can all sense something is up.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" now, what will really come back to bite Fang in the balls...

"I have an idea," I say with an evil smile. "Okay, so here's what we'll do..."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you for all of your reviews! They mean a lot! Suggestions, comments, or anything is welcomed and appreciated, but I'm not gonna sit here and beg you for your reviews like some people aha_**

**_Hiya everyone! So I was looking at my birth certificate and saw my last name began with a P, sadly it was not Patterson. Therefore, I am not James Patterson._**

NUDGE POV

So Ella, Angel, and I planned and talked about it all night. First, we are going to turn the guys against him. Not permanently, but for the time being. Now, obviously Iggy and Ella have a thing going. Angel and Iggy decided they rather be friends, so no harm there. And, not gonna lie, but Gazzy and I do too. I'm ashamed to admit it, and I _promise_ you it will not go into detail. At all. So, because we love Max, we are on a 100% boy boycott. Haha that's fun to say. But when we tell them why, they'll be pissed at Fang.

Also, we are going to find any excuse to kick him in the balls. It's one of Max's favorite punishments for guys so we figured we'd dedicate them to her.

I hope she doesn't want kids...

MAX POV

So it has been...5 days? Not sure. All I know is I didn't pack that many clothes and I am so not wearing any of Nudge's. Too girly for my liking.

The girls have been ignoring the guys completely. Nudge seems okay, but I know Ella rather not. I tried telling them they didn't have to do that but they insisted. They're the best.

Okay, no more self pity or sappy crap. Back to being Maximum Ride.

So, it's about time I go home. Can't hide from Fang forever. I say goodbyes, receiving encouragements, and fly. I take in every minute of it. The feeling of freedom and being able to clear your mind is amazing. I reach the house and hop on my balcony. door is still unlocked so I quietly open it .

I'm not hiding from him, but I'm not going to announce coming home to the world.

As you know, I eat. A lot. So, of course the first thing on my mind is food. To avoid talking to Fang I take my iPod, put the volume all the way up, and stick the ear buds in.

I wont post the lyrics. You all can look it up yourself. It's Contagious by Avril Lavigne. Sorry, no sappy music to wallow over Fang. Like I said, done with self-pity. Time for some rock music.

I'm already downstairs instantly (like I said, I'm hungry) and I start making bacon. Bacon makes everything better. To spite Fang, I plan on making all of the bacon.

My bacon...

FANG POV

I'm chilling in my bedroom with my headphones on listening to All Time Low. Max hasn't been home in 5 days. I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever come back.

You guys already know it all. I screwed up, big time. Max hates me, a lot. 'Nuff said? I think so.

I'm picking a new song when I smell...bacon? Someone's in the house. Either Max is home, or Iggy is here. Hey, it wouldn't be the first time he came over just for our bacon. Not only is he a pyromaniac, he's a baconmaniac.

I run downstairs and go to the kitchen and see Max jamming out while making bacon. Damn she's hot. Wait, MAX IS HOME!

I wait a few minutes to analyze what's going on. She always has her headphones in when she is thinking. It's her escape. It would be suicide disturbing her.

Oh well.

"Max?" I say trying to get her attention. Nothing.

"Max." I can tell she knows I'm there but she ignores me. Well then.

"Max!" I scream ripping out the headphones. Big mistake because right then in there she knees me in the jewels. I crumple to the floor in pain.

"Max.." I barely make out but enough for her to understand.

"Yes Fang?" she says arrogantly. Well, she has the right to be.

"Let me...explain" I say between gasps of pain. Seriously, being kicked in the balls is AWFUL. Hurts like hell...

"Just forget it, there's nothing to explaining. There's nothing at all. We're just friends, okay? Everything will go back to the way it was and you can go make out with that bimbo, I don't care. Just drop it." With every word my heart breaks a little with each word she says. She retreats and goes to her room.

Now what do I do?

MAX POV

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I have to admit, I think I went overboard with the speech. Kicking him in the balls was fine by me, but when I said those words I saw a new sense of pain in his eyes. In the eyes that are hard as rock, that are not readable by anyone (but me), showed pain and hurt. Not slightly, but clearly.

Guess that's two of us.

I ate my bacon and went to bed. Fang never left my mind.

* * *

I woke up bright and early thanks to my alarm clock. Yay school...note the sarcasm.

I take a shower and get dressed. A long sleeve black lace shirt that left she shoulders bare with a tank that's different shades of dark blue. I had skinny jeans and black leather boots with buckles that had a slight heel to them.

A little girlier than normal but it's not Nudge worthy. Lacks enough color for her.

I run downstairs and get breakfast started. By the time I finished 30 pancakes and a bunch of eggs my hair has dried falling naturally down my back in a slightly. Yes, very descriptive. Sorry I am bored.

"Fang! Get your ass down here and eat or we'll be late!" back into the routine. Won't let anything get to me. I hear footsteps pounding downstairs.

"Max?" he says acting like I'm a wild animal and one false move he's dead. Or neutered...

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Reasons...N_o stop. Bad Max, we're over it._

"Uh, well..." I saw exactly

"Eat" I interrupted stopping dead in his tracks.

"Max I need to explain"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing has happened that you need to explain. Now hurry up and let's go."

"...Okay."

We finish and head to school. Back to the same old routine


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! Long time no see aha well hey there :P short and sweet, huh? Yeah haha :p as a treat forget a disclaimer. Unless you like those, then ,uh ...imagine there is one. okay? yeah? no? okay... **_

NUDGE POV

So the girls and I got to school early to start with our plan. So me, being a lock picking genius, was able to get into Fang's locker. We basically rigged it so when he opened it he would be kicked in the balls. Fun right? Well, guys may not think it's funny but Max sure does. And okay, I'll admit I do too. Just a little bit...

Angel and Ella had to run to class, so I promised to record it.

I see Fang and Max walking in and see Fang is in one piece. That's weird. I run up to Max and pull out my phone to get ready.

"Hey Max!" I say

"Sup?"

"Nothing really, but soon Fang will be going down." I respond, pressing record on my phone.

"What?" and right as she asks Fang opens his locker. Out flys the mechanical shoe straight into the balls. Within seconds crumpled on the floor is Fang in a ball.

"Ouch." I say.

"What...the...hell?" Fang squeaks. Yeah, hurt so bad he squeaked. Meanwhile, Max is trying to hold back laughter. Yeah, she's failing. Badly.

"Payback Fang," I reply simply. "Mess with Max you mess with me. And Ella. And Angel. Basically, you're screwed."

FANG POV

"Payback Fang," Nudge replied simply. "Mess with Max you mess with me. And Ella. And Angel. Basically, you're screwed."

HOLY SHIT that hurt. Listen, I may be tough and everything, but every guy will cry when kicked in the balls. It hurts. Nudge walks off cakling like a witch and Max came over to help me up. Who knew Nudge could be so evil?

"I'm...so...sorry" Max tried to say between laughs.

"Bull...pucky" I say between a gasp for air. She sticks out a hand to help me out. "Can you please, tell the girls not to do that again?"

"Yeah...I have no control over that. Good luck with that." She said smiling, and just as it faded she skipped off.

I don't think I'll ever be able to have children after this week.

* * *

So it's Friday and I've been kicked in my jewels 6 times. Yeah the pain doesn't get any better, just saying. Things with Max have seemed to be getting better. Sort of. Whenever she walks away I see sadness peak through right before she turns her head. I don't like that.

Tonight we're all having a sleepover at Nudge's house. We being Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, Iggy, Angel, Max, and me. It's the end to the boy boycott they've been ranting about. It's about...5 o'clock? Yeah, seems about right. I knock on the door and Nudge opens it.

"Hey Fang!" she says enthusiastically.

I nod my head at her to say hello. I walk into the living room and turn around. Next thing I know I'm on my knees holding by balls.

"Nudge! ... stop...that!" I managed to say.

"I feel like you needed one last good kick before we could stop" she replies. At least that's it... "We need to talk."

"No shit." she gives me a look and I see her leg start to swing back. "Okay! Okay! I know we need to talk but it was kinda obvious that we needed to."

"I'll give you that." she says as Angel and Ella walk around the corner.

"Can I please go sit on the couch without worrying about being kicked in the balls?" They nod and we all walk over to the living room. No doubt about it that we are going to talk about Max. I am just curious as to how much more they could show their hatred for what I did. I mean, I already probably can't have children!

"You hurt Max. bad." Ella started. Yeah, I know that. No need to rub it in. "Question is, why did you do it?" It wasn't my fault! Wait, why I am thinking that part?

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Explain."

"What Max saw it wasn't what- what happened wasnt what - Okay, I was the last one in class and I was packing up. I was hurrying so I could meet up with Max. Next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall by Lissa and she kept pushing herself onto me. I think she was trying to kiss me, but it seemed like she was molesting my mouth at the least" they giggled slightly at that. "I didn't get to explain myself to Max, and now I've lost her for good." It's true. I screwed up. I looked up and saw Ella with big wide puppy eyes.

"Well," started Nudge "considering you seem like you genuinely love her, and that's probably the most you've ever said, we're gonna help you fix this."

"Really? How?" I ask.

"We've got a plan."

Oh boy.

_**So it's short and has been awhile, so I'm sorry. Had a giant writer's block and stuff in life happening. Review with ideas and I'll give you credit too if I use it. Thanks guys3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey! ya'll miss me? you know you doooo ;) ahah anyways havnt been on in a little bit. Sorry. But here's another chapter because...I want to write another chapter. Yeah..._**

**_maximum ride = james patterson YES_**

**_alliebug97 = james patterson NO_**

ELLA POV

Fang, Nudge, Angel, and I spent the next two hours planning what Fang is going to do to win back Max. Honestly, I don't think he should try to win her back. He didn't lose her, she lost him. If she's to thick to see how good he is and how it really isn't his fault then it is her loss. I know if _I_ were her I would at least let him explain himself.

Fang seems like such genuine guy. He loves her so much, I wish Iggy loved me as much as Fang loves Max. Iggy's been so distant lately, always saying he's busy and not hanging around me.

"...and once we get her here, she'll walk along her and see..." Nudge continues explaining while I'm out of it.

I guess it's just something I admire about him.

FANG POV

This could actually work. Or I'll end up getting my ass kicked. Eh, worth a shot.

The girls' plan goes like this: Nudge and Angel will be taking Max to the café a few blocks away from my house. At least that is what Max will think. When they walk pass the opening in the woods there will be rose petals and candles leading down the path. Max will hopefully walk down it. On the trees will be hearts, each with a reason why I love her. At the end of the trail I will be waiting there, with roses to explain everything and tell her how much she means to me. If it all goes right, she'll take me back. If not, back to square one.

Well everything has been set up and now I'm waiting. and waiting. and waiting...

MAX POV

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey Max. It's Angel."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Nudge and I were gonna go over to the café, wanna come with us?"

"I don't know, I don't really feel like moving"

"You're still in bed aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Max, it's two in the afternoon!"

"I know, it's way to early to do anything productive"

"Maaaaaax."

"Fineee."

"Yay! See you at 5!" and she hangs up.

Before I can even get out of bed I get a text.

**Angel : by the way, wear something cute! or else we'll have to do it for u**

I read that last part very creepy...time to get up. Before I even think about getting dressed, food.

I make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I may be lazy, but food is more important.

I walk back up to my bedroom, stomach full. As soon i open my closet to realize i didn't really have a choice. Either sit through hours of torture or to just make an attempt myself.

I grab a white lace top with sleeves down to right before my elbow, a navy blue tank top for underneath, dark skinny jeans, and tan sandels that have slight ruffles where it goes between my big toe and the one next to it. Girliness brought to you by Nudge and Angel!

Knowing that they could still torture me with hair and make up i decide to do it myself. I leave my naturally wavy hair alone except for pinning pieces back on both sides. Make-up, minor light brown eyeliner and mascara and peach lip gloss. That oughta hold them.

I walk downstairs to eat more bacon to see Angel and Nudge sitting at the counter. Eating. Eating...MY BACON!

"Paws off the bacon, and no one gets hurt." they whipped their heads around, eyes wide, and dropped the bacon. "Now back away sloooowly" They obeyed.

"You take your bacon way to seriously" Nudge said but i flashed her a glare which made her think twice.

"Anyways..." Angel started. "It's nearly 6:00! Let's go!"

FANG POV

I haven't heard from Nudge or Angel and their running an hour late. this is bad. Bad, bad, bad. I'm sitting here waiting, I've been here for two hours!

My phone buzzes and I jump. Don't judge, I have a lot riding on this!

**Nudge : We're leaving now, don't get you panties in a twist**

I don't wear panties...

**Me : -.-**

Hopefully they'll be here soon.

MAX POV

So we're walking to the café. Nudge and Angel keep giggling over...I don't know. Nudge is texting some mystery person, and I wish I was back in bed.

"Hey Ang. What do you suppose that is?" Nudge asks a little strangely.

"I have no idea Nudge. Hey Max, why don't you check it out?" She replies gesturing to a path in the woods. I see a glow of light inside, but I can't tell what it is from.

"Uhm...sure?" I answer skeptically. I take another look at both of them and head into the woods.


End file.
